<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mellow Midnight + Dreamy Dawn by EdgyTheHedgy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775066">Mellow Midnight + Dreamy Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyTheHedgy/pseuds/EdgyTheHedgy'>EdgyTheHedgy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, F/M, Romance, Romance only in 2nd story, Two Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyTheHedgy/pseuds/EdgyTheHedgy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of fanfictions that are somewhat related. The first fanfic involves Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, and Amy watching a film after a concert from a musical group that is likely very easy to guess after figuring out just what film it is. The second fanfic involves Sonic the Hedgehog waking up after a dream and trying to get over his fear of being selfish (though this is your warning, romance is not something I'm good at writing (not that I was any good at writing anyways)).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mellow Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first fanfic was written over the course of a week and as such is much longer than the first, which was written in two hours at 11PM.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of an air conditioner hummed through the room, or more accurately, three rooms. Nothing but city lights shown through the windows while a welcome downpour made itself known more harshly than before. The furthest room, which was identical to the others, was entirely empty apart from a pair of bags belonging to Silver and Blaze, the duo were congregated with everyone else in the third room. The central room was empty too, this belonging to Amy and Sonic who also were in the third room, the latter of which was passed out on Amy’s shoulder as the pair sat on the bed that was supposed to belong to Shadow. A blue and tan hue enveloped the room from the television in front of the group as everyone sat watching a film directed by the people from the concert they had gone to hours earlier. It was a very loud, and annoyingly to Shadow, good concert of loud electronic music. Something both Rouge and Sonic had requested to go to during the short vacation the six had decided to take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did the silver robot stop?” questioned the ironically fitting hedgehog quietly. On the screen a golden and silver robot had walked through a salt flat for what Shadow could only guess was anywhere from ten to fifteen minutes. Now, the pair were standing face to face as the silver robot started to unbutton his jacket, throwing it to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fuscous hedgehog who nearly blended in with his namesake thought back to his experiences over the past few hours. Almost half a week ago, Sonic had decided that he wanted to bring along some friends for a journey around the world to see and experience it for all it had to offer. Specifically it was friends who never really got a chance to see the world or always wanted to experience it, which is where Shadow came into play. It had started simple, two days in Station Square in the Emerald Coast, then onto the second leg of their journey in Spagonia which is where they were currently. Then tomorrow, which had become today, they would spend the day in the city before setting off for Holoska. Along the way Sonic had decided that because he’d be showing his friends the world he’d try to make sure they could experience everything. Apparently, everything included the finale in a tour of one of Sonic and also Rouge’s favorite musical groups. Due to Silver’s inherent excitable and ‘up for whatever may come’ nature and Amy’s likely prior knowledge of the music, not to mention her ultimate desire to see Sonic being happy, Blaze was the only other compatriot he had in being entirely lost in what was happening. The set had started during the beginning of sundown bathing the strange prisms of neon in a golden glow. Neon lighting bights back harder, and the sea of humans and mobians alike stricken by bright intensive lights flashing constantly in an array of color. Sonic may have managed to bring them into the event, but Rouge had managed to get them right to the front. Sonic, Rouge, Silver and Amy had all gotten into the gist of things instantly by joining the rest of the excited concert goers by grooving along with the hypnotic drumming patterns that no matter how hard the other two tried, they started coming around to. Blaze finally joined in, though a little more subdued than the others whilst Shadow had, unbeknownst to himself, started to bop his head subtly. White light flashed in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White light flashed in his face, the Silver robot had imploded, and then again, and then again, and then again for a final time. Not a trace of any identifiable part of a human or mobian in sight. A wondrous and possibly mortified gasp left Silver and a tired but equally as curious gasp from Blaze too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, did it want to blow itself up because it wasn’t allowed to be human?” Whispered Amy Rose, who was running a hand through Sonic’s quills as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why they had those creepy masks earlier?” Asked Silver, who had at some point or another had a purple cat resting her back on his chest. Blaze looked almost entirely out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, ‘cause the whole town were the same two types of robots.” Blaze’s speech slurred with  somnolence as heavy bags formed under her barely open yellow eyes. The psychokinetic hedgehog leaned toward Blaze and whispered something softly. “Mm mm, I wanna see the end of the film. Then I’ll go to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange to Shadow to see Blaze this docile, never had she before let her guard down in front of her friends or anyone else. The way she brought her wrist to a curl and her arms and legs closer to her core seemed so out of place for the always-on-alert princess of the Sol Dimension. Out of the corner of his eye on the tv the gold robot had made a pile of the silver robots remaining parts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can fast forward the film a bit, it’s just some more walking, you won’t miss much.” Rouge suggested, she too looked as if she was struggling with tiredness though it was a sight Shadow had seen before so it wasn’t as jarring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence, and then another one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Blaze finally said, yawning through her sentence. The sky moved quicker along, as a once slow moving gold robot now somewhat comically ambled quickly acrost the empty salt flat. A seemingly aimless journey towards the sunset, the sky changed to a bright blue and tan hue again before quickly changing to another shot with a foreboding red and purple sunset sky. This changed again, now back to the blue and tan of daylight and a fire appeared on screen as the video was slowed. From the first shot, the golden robot appeared to be standing, looking around confusedly, but then another cut revealed that it was on its knees in the salt flat. It too, began to unbutton it’s jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thunder rumbled close as lightning soon followed, enveloping the room with bright white light for a moment, but only a moment. The beat changed, and the crowd erupted including some heavy enthusiasm from Sonic as the crowd and the speakers seemed to chant the phrase ‘one more time’ in unison. This was the first time he’d ever witnessed a gathering of people like this for leisure. Sure, there had been plentiful G.U.N. missions to go on in places exactly like this, but as he stood in the stonework of a park right in front of a stage with live music, it was something entirely different. Never before did he really understand what or why people did things for leisure. Work more than consumed him, if he was not at work he was sure to be resting or waiting patiently for more work. The green and purple neon lights switched to a darker green and orangish red as the track suddenly stopped in favor of what sounded like a guitar put through an abhorrent amount of effects, yet somehow not sounding bad, then the two tracks melded together into one bigger track, and suddenly Shadow understood the appeal. Not that he’d ever admit that, of course. Lights changed to a blue now and a distant thunder rumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time traveling hedgehog let out an odd noise of discomfort as the golden robot took off his helmet to reveal a completely flat circuit board in the shape of a face. It wiped some dust off it’s helmet before bringing it to what on any person would be eye level. A few moments passed and the robot brought the helmet above its head, before smashing it violently into the ground several times until it broke into shards of wires, metal, and glass. From the ground a particularly clean shard of glass was held up and towards the sun, the robot extended it’s hand so the light shone to it, and it began to burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Wha? Was he that upset?” Questioned Silver. Now sitting attentively Blaze too was awake and using the last of her energy in curiosity. Slowly a finger nearly burnt away in the background leaving nothing other than a black electronic runny goop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it must have given up on it’s dreams of being human.” Shadow offered as explanation, the camera cut from the robot looking intently at it’s burning hand to the figure walking on fire towards darkness, the flickering flame the only illuminating substance. As time went on not a single part of it wasn’t consumed by fire, yet it continued to walk farther and farther, until it went entirely off of the camera. Silently, the credits started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Silver, what did you think?” Asked Rouge who was heading towards the television to turn it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was… really weird. But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I liked it. That was very neat, I’d watch it again. What about you Blaze?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’good, liked it m’going to bed now.” With that, Blaze used what little power she had left and walked out of the room and back towards her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, Shadow?” The room now bathed in darkness. Amy never returned a response, having fallen asleep in the midst of stroking one of Sonic’s quills. Leaving Shadow to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was, there were quite a few messages from that but I assume you don’t want to hear a lecture.” A muffled and distinct ploomf rang through the rooms, likely the sound of Blaze hitting the mattress. “It was good.” finished the black hedgehog curtly. Silver then himself got up and nodded, before walking through the doors to find Blaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rouge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Shadow?” called Rouge, who’d pulled up the cover on her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where am I resting now?” Shadow pointed towards Amy and Sonic who were firmly unmovable in Shadow’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, that is a problem. The way I see it, you have three options. Choice one, you rest on the end of your own bed, even if you probably roll off. Choice two, you take their beds, or, choice three you brood all night and sit in that armchair.” Shadow opened his mouth but before he could speak Rouge cut him off again. “And you're not resting in my bed, you’ve crushed my wings too many times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Shadow sighed with exasperation and entered Sonic and Amy’s room, shutting the door behind him. Silver and Blaze had already shut their door, leaving the dark hedgehog with an entire room of his own. On the tv stand he noticed something he hadn't seen before, a photo sat upside down with three names written on it, the only one he recognized was Sonic’s name. Flipping it over, he found Sonic alongside the two robots in a photo outside a large white bus, the same kind of lanyard he’d worn throughout the day hung draped around his neck in the picture. He set it back where it was before moving towards the window. Outside in the pouring rain he noticed the same white bus, and a crowd of people surrounding the robotic men respectfully. Shadow chuckled mischievously before re-entering his room, carefully stealing the lanyard from around Sonic’s neck and putting it around his own. In a flash, he was within the crowd of people, ready to get his own picture and autograph.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dreamy Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is based off of two songs, the first being 'Digital Love' and the second being 'Something About Us'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Slowly a hand came up from underneath the covers of a bed to massage his forehead. Sonic the Hedgehog lay with his eyes shut trying to remember the every detail of his latest dream. He’d had many dreams before, at one point or another he could almost recall meeting someone who claimed to be something called a Nightmaren, whatever that was. Something about it stuck out to him, almost begging him to recall exactly what happened. He could remember it taking place at the concert he had been at last night, which was not helping him determine what was dreamt and what was real, a song had come on that he’d never expected at a show. He was dancing with a group, or maybe just one person… It was a little fuzzy but whoever it was gave him a sense of unyielding comfort and support. Everyone, both in the group and around him seemed to be having fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy…” Sonic unconsciously whispered to a silent room apart from the air conditioner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person he’d been focusing on dancing with was Amy Rose, one of his best friends and the only person other than his brother who could ever offer as much comfort and support. Whatever the feeling was that he was feeling right now, it’d been something suppressed, he couldn’t quite put words to it, as if he'd been waiting for this feeling for so long in his life. The dream became much clearer now, the pair were focused on each other and moving closer to each other. It almost started to seem like the closer he got towards Amy the music and rhythm became stronger, though it was likely due to the fact they were directly under a set of speakers. More details were coming back, the flashing white and pink neon lights that every second or so illuminated their faces and the exchange of words. If he could just focus for a moment he could probably pick out what they were saying to each other, unfortunately the clink of a cup of tea interrupted his train of thought. Emerald eyes shot open and to the left instinctively. At the end of the hallway of doors stood Blaze over a kettle, for the first time in Sonic’s life he could see hair messily hanging down from her head instead of held up as he’d known. The pyrokinetic princess looked toward the equally bed-headed hero of Mobius and nodded curtly, giving a small smile before turning back to the kettle. Looking forward for the first time Sonic was not quite prepared for the assault of bright pink to his eyes. Part of him wanted to freak out that somehow Amy Rose had convinced him, or otherwise, to be this close under the covers of a bed. However the other part of Sonic, and not just the tired part, felt like staying put. Amy’s arms hung loosely against his shoulders and around his neck effectively cradling Sonic. Sonic blinked a few times before remembering that he was trying to focus on his dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a moment, but he could remember the vague Spagonian robotic voice speaking out the lyrics to the funky beat of the mixed songs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I might not be the right one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It might not be the right time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But there’s something about us I’ve got to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some kind of secret I will share with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need you more than anything in my life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want you more than anything in my life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll miss you more than anyone in my life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you more than anyone in my life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic could feel his face rise astronomically with heat as he fragments of what happened next came into mind. Carefully he wrapped his arms around Amy who reciprocated just the same. The music paused and the lights went out entirely for a moment, he could feel in that moment he was drawing ever so closer and closer to Amy as she did too. But suddenly, a light as bright as the shining sun broke the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Try as hard as he could, nothing else came after. Were the option available he’d have slammed his face into his pillow as hard as he could out of both embarrassment and frustration leaving his face as colorful as Knuckles. Now came the all important question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I l-love you?” Sonic mumbled, eyes flicking open to see Amy Rose sleeping delicately without a worry in the world. Deep down, he knew the answer, he’d known the answer since a little after the incident on Little Planet. He had saved many people before, and a handful had tried to pursue him to varied degrees of success, but only one had ever kept up the pursuit as Amy did. For the first few years, his love for Amy was not too unlike his relationship with Tails, a hedgehog worth protecting more than himself due to their close friendship. She grew on him over the years, and maybe around the time he fought Chaos he first realized it. Though he held himself back, after almost dying on an escape pod sent towards earth he thought it to be too selfish of him to admit that he really did feel the same for Amy finally, so he buried it deep. Deeper than anything else he ever could. At first Amy was back to her old self, chasing him endlessly, but eventually she too cooled off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She hasn’t even tried to go on a date with me in almost three years.’ Sonic thought to himself. More than anything, his senses were nearly screaming at him to ask her, to make them both happy and that she was still waiting on him for some reason. But that small part that doubted himself overruled, claiming selfishness it’s cause. A moment of clarity hit, if Amy had been chasing him all these years, wouldn’t that mean she at least understood the danger of his life? Heck she was one of his main compatriots by now, she too lived through some of the same danger and never had she ever wavered. Her strength and resilience was more than commendable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Now or never’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy?” Sonic whispered to her whilst running a hand down her cheek in an attempt to wake her before his confidence wavered like it had on so many occasions for so many years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy? Are you awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, another set of emerald eyes flicked open to face Sonics unknowingly pleading expression, blinking rapidly to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Sonic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I need to tell you this now, or I’ll just wind up getting too worried about it again.” At this, Amy leaned forward and tilted her head the little she could, a warm smile spread across her muzzle as Sonic failed to notice that he was still rubbing her cheek gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, you can tell me whatever you need to. I’m here for you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, I um. lo- l- I-love-you-and-I-keep-getting-self-conscious-about-it.” Sonic’s words went from nonexistent to tumbling like a waterfall. “I know it’s probably been too long by now and that you’ve moved on but I wanted to tell you this for years and I just couldn’t because I felt so selfish about it and I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy put a finger up to Sonic’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sonic the Hedgehog.” Amy spoke sternly as Sonic gulped. “You’ve kept me in the friend-zone for so many years now only to tell me this entire time you loved me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.. m’sorry.” Sonic mumbled as his eyes turned downwards. Amy brought her finger up to his chin to face her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I love you too, dummy. You may have picked the absolute least romantic way possible to tell me, but I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>love you. You don’t have to worry about being selfish either, okay? I’ve already been selfish enough to cover the both of us for years with the dates I’ve forced you on.” At this, the two giggled. “At least I can feel better knowing you wanted to be on them… It almost makes me want to believe that you really did go to Camelot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said almost.” Amy stuck out her tongue and Sonic pretended to pout. The two chuckled quietly before entering a mutual embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough, hedgehog. I was getting tired of watching you pining for her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, the pair shot up and towards the corner of the bed to face Shadow, who was sitting calmly with a tea cup in his hands. Sonic’s lanyard sat hung around Shadow’s neck alongside a photograph resting on the coffee table next to the armchair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-how long have you been sitting there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been sleeping in my bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic and Amy turned in stereo to look towards the other bed in the room, noticing Rouge laying face up and on her phone, smirking gently. Despite not acknowledging them Sonic could’ve sworn she threw him a wink when Amy looked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, congratulations, blue idiot. We’re leaving in two hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shadow, did you even sleep? You could’ve taken our beds, you know.” Offered Amy, trying and succeeding more than Sonic in recuperating from embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot physically sleep, Ms. Rose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Due to my- past. I’m not capable of sleep as you are. Time just speeds up for me when I go to sleep, but if someone speaks, time slows down and I am awoken instantly. It is more akin to resting my eyes, which is what I’ve been doing in this chair for the last hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you heard the-” Sonic started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The whole thing, including you mumbling in your sleep.” Shadow smirked deviously as his eyes for a split second flitted towards Rouge who was smirking even harder, nodding as she did. “What a graphic mind you have, huh Sonic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As both the hedgehogs in bed flushed bright red Shadow stood from his chair and walked out of the room. Whilst Sonic tried to tell Amy it wasn’t true he moved back to his spot in Blaze and Silver’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how did it go Shadow?” asked Silver who was sitting atop a pillow on his bed with his legs crossed, teacup in hand. Blaze too sat the same way, looking up towards Shadow with interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I managed to convince him I sat through the entirety of the night in that chair and that he mumbled some rather… unbecoming things in his sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did Ms. Rose take it?” asked Blaze who was sipping on her tea, likely completely unaware how docile and unfittingly she’d acted last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, probably. They’re together now, at least. That’s one thing we don’t have to worry about now for the rest of the vacation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah- but you’ve failed to realize that they’ll only be flirting even more now that it’s official.” Retorted Blaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow face palmed, muffling his mouth with his hands as he cursed into them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have I done?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am once again open to anyone asking me to write anything, I'm always open to ideas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>